


Summer Nights

by geckoed



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoed/pseuds/geckoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <em>Rewind. Shuffle. Replay. </em>- the summer between the end of season 1 and 2. Our slayer gets a visit from our favorite bleached blonde vampire. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

It was pretty chilly for a summer night in LA. Buffy was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, not the highest of fashion statements but it was three in the morning and she doubted the vamps would mind. So, she was patrolling. During her summer vacation. Instead of going to parties and having fun. She knew that she should be annoyed but after the final battle with the Master the only thing that could get her to sleep was the feeling of a stake plunging into a vamp’s chest.

After tossing and turning in bed for an hour and nightmare filled sleep for half-an-hour she had given up. She stayed close to her dad’s apartment; she wasn’t too familiar with this part of LA and knew that it would be all too easy to get lost.

She’d honed her Slayer-sense over the month she had spent in LA. It was harder to pick them out of a crowd than in Sunnydale but it helped. Anything helped if it kept her alive just a little longer. So she wasn’t surprised when she felt that familiar tingle where her spine met her sacrum. She didn’t hear anyone behind her and the street was empty in front of her but she knew she was being followed.

She slowed her pace and slid her hand into her pocket. Her fingers wrapped around the wooden stake and she felt the Slayer inside of her rush forward - there was the strength and the confidence in her abilities. She may have died once but she wasn’t going to let it happen again.

_She_  had killed the Master.  _She_  had defied the prophecy.  _She_  had won. Buffy Summers. The Slayer.

Like hell she was going to left some lowly vamp take her out. She felt her shoulders tense as she pulled the stake out of her pocket. She was about to spin around, stake out, when that tingle became all too familiar.

“Dammit, Spike!” she yelled, stomping her foot like a little girl. She turned around and glared at the bleached blonde, “I almost staked you!”

He smiled at her, a small almost ironically sunny smile. He wore his signature jacket and black army boots. He looked good. Better than good. He looked like vanilla ice cream dipped in chocolate. Not the best of metaphors but yummy was the point.

“Hello, pet,” he said. She smiled at his voice. She hadn’t realized how much she missed his voice. That accent and the way it made goose bumps sprout all over her arms.

“What are you doing here Spike?” she asked, resting her hands on her hips. He wasn’t supposed to be in LA. He was supposed to be Sunnydale, which was - you know - not here.

“I thought you invited me here,” he replied and took a step forward. She snorted and rolled her eyes, “And when did I do that?”

“Oh, you know. We were dancing,” he said as he took another step forward. “Kind of like this.” He reached out and wrapped a hand around her bicep. She flinched and pulled back, her smile slipping off her face. He frowned and shoved his hand back into his pocket.

“So. How’s the Hellmouth? Still Hellmouth-y?” she asked as she rubbed her suddenly sweaty palms against her jeans. Her heart was pounding, feeling his cold hands on her made her nervous. It shouldn’t. It was Spike. Mostly harmless, souled Spike but suddenly she wasn’t as happy to see him.

He sighed, “Still the mouth of hell but a lot calmer since you destroyed the Master. Willow and the boy have been doing patrol but there haven’t been any nasties out and about. How have you been?”

She perked up at the mention of Willow and Xander. It was good to know they were safe and that Spike was looking out for them. She doubted they knew that Spike was lurking in the shadows during patrol but it made her feel better knowing that they had back up if they needed it. As for herself, she didn’t know how to answer.

She should be fine. She was alive. She was back in LA. She was shopping almost everyday, getting all those items she had eyed enviously back in Sunnydale. She had a new haircut, shorter than before but infinitely cuter. Fineness should be had but deep down she knew that wasn’t true.

There were the nightmares. There was the need to hunt every night - to kill as many vampires as possible. There was the fact that all the clothes and cute haircuts in the world did nothing to brighten her mood. There was the fact that she missed graveyards and long nights in the library but she didn’t want to see the Scoobies or Giles - definitely not Giles.

“Peachy with a side of keen,” she replied with a breezy laugh. He looked at her through squinted eyes. He shrugged, accepting her answer with an ease she wasn’t used to. Her dad was constantly asking her if she was okay and she was sick of trying to reassure her mom that everything was fine in LA.

They stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence before she started walking again. She wasn’t done with patrol and she knew that he would follow. A few seconds later he fell into step with her.

Her fingers itched. She wanted to reach out and grab his hand. But his hand stayed inside of his pockets and she balled her fingers into a fist, resisting the urge.

They walked in silence but it had stopped being awkward. It was nice to walk the streets with him. It almost felt like those nights that they would walk through the Sunnydale cemeteries back when things were simple. Well, not simple, but simpler than they were now. Before she died. Before she had even heard of the prophecy. Before the general badness that were those days surrounding the dance. 

They walked around for twenty minutes before Buffy steered them back to the apartment. They were a few blocks away when Buffy heard a woman scream. Before she could say something, Spike was off running. She took a deep breath before she followed.

They didn’t have to run far. Less than a block away there was the woman and a vampire latched onto her neck.

“Hey!” Buffy yelled, getting the vamps attention. He looked up and saw her stake. The vamp hissed at her before throwing the woman to the side.

Spike ran up to the vamp, fists flying, while Buffy checked on the woman. Her throat was bloody and she was barely breathing. For a second, Buffy froze. She remembered the feeling of fangs in her throat and the way her life seemed to drain away. She felt her chest tighten and the stake slipped from her fingers. Spike’s scream broke her out of the moment.

Buffy spun around to see the vampire’s hands wrapped around Spike’s throat. She reacted without thinking. In a matter of seconds she had flung herself at the vampire, tackling him into a group of trashcans that were in the alley. She felt her pocket for her stake before remembering that she had dropped it.

Her eyes widened as the vampire reoriented himself. Again, she froze for half a second when the vampire looked at her neck, half a second too long. He pushed her off and stood up. With a roar, he lifted a trashcan over his head and brought it down on her head. Buffy groaned with pain, while Spike wrapped his forearms around the vampire’s neck, “Get a damn stake, Slayer!”

Buffy nodded and looked around the alley, her stake was too far away and Spike was losing his grip. Buffy felt around her for anything that she could hit the vampire with that would stun him long enough for her to grab the stake. Her hands bumped against something hard and she grabbed it without thinking – it was a coffee mug. She shrugged; it would have to do.

Again Buffy launched herself at the vampire, smashing the mug over his face. It shattered, leaving the broken handle. Buffy used it to stab the vampire in the eye, it wasn’t going to kill him but it would slow him down at the very least. The vampire screamed, forgetting about Spike’s chokehold and clawing at his face to get the mug handle out of his eye. Buffy took his moment of panic to sprint down the alley to her stake.

“Spike!” she yelled as she threw the stake at the vampire. Spike let go and moved to the side just as the stake pierced the howling vampire’s chest reducing him to dust.

Buffy panted and looked over at Spike. He seemed to be uninjured as he brushed the vamp dust off of his jacket. When he looked up he had his game face on. She couldn’t help but flinch at the sight of those golden eyes and fangs. His human face slipped back into place when he asked, “Are you okay?”

She nodded and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her jeans. Spike nodded and looked at his feet before looking at her again. He shook his head and marched across the alley. Before Buffy could say anything, Spike wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and smashed his mouth against hers. Buffy melted. She dug her fingers into the softness of the hair at the base of his head. He tasted so good – like cigarettes and coffee and that other thing that was distinctly Spike. She pressed herself against him and gasped when she felt his hand barely slip under her sweater to play with the waistband of her jeans.

She kissed him until she thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Reluctantly, she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. They stood there for a few minutes with only the sounds of their breathing to fill the alley. Somewhere in the distance, Buffy thought she heard that new Dave Matthews Band song playing.

_Oh and you come crash_  
Into me, baby   
And I come into you   
Hike up your skirt a little more   
And show the world to me   
Hike up your skirt a little more   
And show your world to me   
In a boys dream.. In a boys dream

For some reason, it made her giggle. Spike looked at her through heavy eyelids and whispered, “Been wanting to kiss you.”

“Well, kissing is definitely of the good,” Buffy whispered back. He smirked and planted another soft kiss on her lips before he pulled away.

“Alright, pet. It’s way past your bedtime. Let’s get you home before dear, old dad notices you’re missing,” he said. He grabbed her and twined their fingers together. She nodded, not really concerned on how he knew where her dad lived, just happy to be holding his hand.

“Spike?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for visiting.”  


This story archived at <http://dark-solace.org/elysian/viewstory.php?sid=3466>  



End file.
